Rejoice
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: A short story about NiteFire being outcasted from the Decepticons....


_AN: This is something I wrote about NiteFire before I saw the Transformers movie. He was originally placed in the Armada series, hence Red Alert's monotone voice and such...anyway..enjoy_

_I do not own Transformers...Hasbro does...but I do own NiteFire_

There on a hot day in a desert of Earth I lay. My secret found, as well as my weakness. Blinded by the horrible desert sun and charred from the course sand, I was defenseless. My attackers angry and blood thirsty, circled me waiting for their orders from their leader. A firm hand grabbed my neck as I was lifted effortlessly off the ground, hanging limply but enjoy the relief of the burning sand away from me. "You Scum! How could you betray me?!" My attacker spat in my face. I felt another firm grip on my left shoulder and soon found myself sailing gracefully through the air.

I landed hard and tumbled in the giant sea of land. After I stopped I tried to stand up. "Betrayed? How could have I betrayed you if I was never on your side?" I said with gasps between almost every word. A discontent growl escaped his throat as I heard footsteps approaching. "What would you have us to do him, Megatron?" a sniveling voice chuckled.

"Do with him what you will, but leave him alive, so that I can finish the Autobot runt myself."

And so, the torture began. One by one they stripped me bare of my armor and tossed me back on the sand. My fur and flesh began to burn madly as I let out shrieks of pain. But it didn't stop there. Each one then began attacking me in their own unique way. Shooting, Kicking, crushing, and tossing me around were just a few of the horrible tortures. Eventually a wing blade was drawn, and with every swing it managed to lay on my body, flesh and bone were decimated.

Finally the torture stopped when their leader called them off, knowing I was ready to die. Once again he picked me up by the neck and slowly began to crush my windpipe. "Not so tough without your armor now are you?" the sniveling voice chuckled once again. I wriggled in pain trying everything I could to escape his grasp around my neck, but I was too weak to truly attack. Each breath of air I managed to take was shorter, and closer to my passing.

Then an old familiar voice cried out. I was too light headed to hear what was said, or to even process who it was, but it brought back many joyful memories. Yet again, I found myself being thrown through the air as my attacker left to fight something else. Noises became faint, and the essence of time slipped my knowledge as I lay in a painless state wondering "_What happened? Am I dead?"_

Then all knowledge and pain returned when a strong but caring pair of arms gently attempted to place me in a more comfortable position. Below me, the sand wasn't hot, it wasn't even there, replacing it was cool metal. I wasn't sure who was positioning me, but after it was done the strong arms returned and this time gently embraced my battered torso. Whoever was holding me was trying to find something to say, but could only stutter words that couldn't be heard. I knew this hug well, but unable to remember I scoured my memories for clues. His voice, his touch, even his presence reminded me of one being.

"D- Dad?" I managed to say moving me head so I could try to get a better feel of the metal object my head was against. For a moment all pain left my body as the one holding me finally choked out a "yes". He embraced me harder as tears of joy filled my eyes. "49,000 years of waiting has finally paid off, I just wish you didn't have to go through such torture." The familiar voice choked as his hug proceeded to a bear hug. To escape the choking I nuzzled my face between his arm and chest as I had done almost many centuries ago. We enjoyed the moment of our reunion, but it was short lived. "Sir, he needs medical attention" a monotone voice interrupted. Why did he have to ruin such a precious moment? Why couldn't he just let us be for a few moments longer? "Y-yes" sniffed the one who had always been the only one to care for me. "He's safe with us now"

Finally, after so long of horrible and unimaginable torture both physical and mental, I could change my colors and finally have the feeling of safety and happiness.


End file.
